Gundam Romances (?)
by the Red Nothing
Summary: Uhm, some gags on the popular pairings...R&R please... (oh, I have nothing against any of these pairings, except for that 4xD...)


  
Gundam "Romance" (?)  
  
Heero and Relena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
RELENA: *shouting to no one* HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-  
RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
HEERO: *appears; says this two inches from Relena's face* WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
RELENA: *on the beach* HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I'M RIGHT HERE!! COME AND KILL ME, HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOOOOO~!!!  
  
HEERO: *appears out of nowhere* I thought you'd never ask *BANG!*  
  
----------------------------------------  
HEERO: REEEEEEEELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
RELENA: *takes out gun* Omae o korusu.  
  
AKAI KU (XIIIREDXIII): Huh?   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Duo and Hilde  
~~~~~~~~~  
HILDE: DDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
DUO: Nice try, Relena; Out of the Hilde suit.  
  
RELENA: Kuso.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
DUO: Maybe, just MAYBE, we're the only couple that includes one of the five Gundam pilots that actually MAKES SENSE!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
HILDE: Duo, what are you doing, Duo?! Duo! Duo, what's going on Duo?! Duo!! Knock it off!! DUO!?  
  
DUO: I know my own god-damned name!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
*this one assumes they're married with a brat- er, kid. I just HAD to do this for this joke, however stupid it may be....*  
  
CHIBI-DUO: *twirling stick around* The God Of Death has returned from H.F.I.L.!!  
  
HILDE: ...  
  
DUO: Hilde, JUST. LET. THE KID. CUSS!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa and Cathrine  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CATHRINE: This is wrong, you know...  
  
*the following gags assume they are not bro/sis*  
----------------------------------------  
  
*another one assuming the charas are married*  
  
MARRAIGE COUNSLER: Well, I think you should cut down on the domestic violence...  
  
CATHRINE: Like what?!  
  
MARRAIGE COUNSLER: ...well, stopping the blade-throwing would be a start...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
CATHRINE: My boyfriend? Well, he ain't exactly Mr. Personality....  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
CATHRINE: Trowa, do you ever actually SAY anything?  
  
TROWA: ///_-  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre and Dorothy  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
QUATRE: We should really terminate this relationship; I mean, think about how messed up out kid'd be....  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
QUATRE: Dorothy, there's something I've wanted to tell you...  
  
DOROTHY: Yes?  
  
QUATRE: I-  
  
BJ: *standing in a corner with a flamethrower*  
  
QUATRE: Uh, I'm seeing Trowa! *runs*  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
QUATRE: I love you.  
  
DOROTHY: I love you too...  
  
QUATRE: !!! No, not you! The cockraoch over your left eye!!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
DOROTHY: Can't you ever say anything POSITIVE about this relationship?!  
  
AKAI: Not if I want to live to be fourteen...  
------------------------------------------  
  
WuFei and Sally  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
WUFEI: Women are weak!  
  
SALLY: Go marry a man then.  
  
WUFEI: O_o  
  
---------------------------------------  
WUFEI: Onna, I see you oggling at me! Well, I'm taken!!  
  
SALLY: Huh? What do yo-... Well, anyway, by whom?  
  
WUFEI: *hearts appear in eyes* Naaaaataaaaaakkkkkuuuuuu...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
*another "Married" gag; in the delivery room*  
  
DOCTOR: Mr. Chang! It's a girl!  
  
WUFEI: Kuso, that's the fifth one...  
  
DOCTOR: ...uhm, would you like to hold your child?  
  
WUFEI: Gas it.  
  
SALLY: WUFEI!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
WUFEI: Sally, I love you, but I still have one question...  
  
SALLY: ?! Uhm, what?  
  
WUFEI: Why do you wear a wig made of icecream cones?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
